New Deals
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on 4x16 speculations. Bonnie makes a deal with Klaus so he can help her destroy Silas. Before leaving, she makes him promise to give her total control of the situation. Graphic/Sexual themes. no: 4/5


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Continuing the 4x16 speculation series with Klonnie! x**

**New Deals**

Bonnie hit the mattress, face first. She clawed at the white cotton sheets, scrambling for safety just as Klaus' wrist closed around her ankle, yanking her backwards. Her brown hair fell across her tear-stained face as the sheets bunched between her legs. Klaus laughed, pulling his belt off with a _whoosh_. Her scream was cut short when Klaus gripped her hair, forcing her to stare at the cobwebs in the fake chandelier above.

_"You bother me, you use people but there's nobody else I can turn to. Silas wants me to lower the veil, but since he lied to me, I'm avoiding him. He's haunting my friends, demanding I do as I promised or he'll kill them. I needed to make a deal with somebody I thought would be a match for him, and that somebody is you."_

_"I'm flattered, but I have no interest in Silas, or you."_

_" You murdered your hybrids, you played a part in his hunt for the cure, and so did Caroline when she killed that coven of witches. Every supernatural being you've killed will be back for vengeance."_

Bonnie tried to gather her breath by closing her eyes and shutting out the acrid carpet and dim motel lights. Her heart raced, she knew he could smell her fear and that's exactly what she wanted him to feel. She flicked her wrist, her fingers clenched around an invisible ball, as he was knocked to his feet. She climbed from the bed, holding herself tall, as Klaus seemed surprised.

During this time she listed her terms: the first was to leave Elena Gilbert alone, no more hybrids; the second, was to stop seducing Caroline and the third; was to destroy Silas, together. Flames ignited in the palm of her hand, lighting up the room and Klaus' shirtless torso.

"I could kill you, I'm not that little witch you met during the decade dance in Alaric's body. Expression doesn't rely on my ancestry, it relies on sacrifice. Your hybrids, the twelve council members, my mother's coven - I can burn your brain and freeze your blood from the inside."

Klaus smirked. "Perhaps you need to be persuaded of my charms, Bonnie." He stood inches in front of her, one hand caressing her face. Bonnie didn't smile, she didn't swoon, she knew what he insinuated. Bonnie's ball of flame forced him onto the bed, this time she was pleased to see fear.

"Put it away, love. You've proved your point, you're not under obligation. I won't threaten your friends or your mother, there's champagne in the basket on the table, pour me a glass, and we'll discuss how to destroy Silas, and once he's dead, I'll leave Mystic Falls for good."

"Champagne will weaken your mind, make it easier for Silas to torture you." Bonnie slammed Klaus onto the bed, straddling him. Her hand snaked its way down his pants and gripped his cock, squeezing it tight so she had his attention, but not too tight so that he passed out. "I witnessed my father's murder at Silas' hands, I died, suffered as the anchor, was resurrected, brainwashed, tortured, and now you're denying me sex? I may disapprove of your charms, Klaus, but sometimes a girl just needs a good fuck to get through the day."

When Bonnie had Klaus' word she had total control, she began to relieve him of some of his stress by rubbing him and felt him harden in her hand. He gaped, sweat dripping over his brow, aware of how his cock danced wildly for her and shot cum from its tip. This was the type of medicine she needed, she thought.

"Good boy," Bonnie said, tugging his pants further down his waist. She gazed at him, wetting her tongue over her parched lips, and guided his left hand beneath her dress. "Touch me," she ordered, rotating her hips against his fist.

Klaus didn't dare speak in case she gave him a aneurism, instead he slowly rubbed her through her panties, until she dug her nails into his wrist and he fastened his pace. He desperately desired control, wanting to flip her over, make her pay for torturing him, like he had with the others, but there was something about Bonnie Bennett, that he feared. She was unpredictable.

Her mouth widened in a perfect 'o' shape as she sat astride him and he could see her tonsils... then his rubbing paid off, spilling her juices through her panties and all over his hands. He smirked, as she rolled off him, ridding herself of the flimsy fabric and standing with her legs apart, in an attempt dry herself off. Klaus was acutely aware of his deflated cock.

"Does Jeremy know how you like it?" Klaus asked, propping his arms behind his head.

"I told you not to speak," Bonnie snapped, raising her hand in warning, he could see her dripping.

"I'm curious, I find it interesting that you never went for Team Salvatore but Jeremy Gilbert, and a boy at that? I'm certain he doesn't know how to put _his_ to use."

Klaus wrapped his fist around his own, grinning when he got some momentum going and just to rile her up further, added some grunts and growls, peeking through his eyelashes to see she was still ignoring him, but had pulled off her dress and bra, so she stood naked in front of him.

He studied her curves, her pert nipples and breasts, like she were one of his canvases. He could see the colours materialising on his imaginary pallet, feel his emotions rise as he dabbed and stroked the paintbrush across the canvas.

Bonnie curled her finger at him, beckoning him to join her.

Her hand clasped around his throat, eyes fierce but determined.

Klaus spluttered, regretting his sass and sensing he'd hit a nerve.

"If you must know, Jeremy knows the art of_ love_, something you lack, judging by your failed attempts to woo Caroline. Maybe instead of thinking with your cock, you should think about how we're going to kill Silas."

Klaus spluttered when Bonnie dropped her hand, keeping his gaze and moving her own hand towards her centre where she made herself cum for a second time, this time without his assistance.

"You should have a little faith in us, Bonnie," Klaus murmured, taking in her furrowed brow.

She hooked her leg across him, felt his hands smother her behind, pushing himself further inside. With a pleasurable gasp, she stumbled to the edge of the bed, where Klaus held onto her thighs and Bonnie held onto his shoulders, fucking him hard, and wondering what he had meant by it.

**A/N: I hope this was ok for my first Klonnie fic? Please review.**


End file.
